La quête d'Ara
by Kidalie
Summary: En 2025, la Terre a changé. Le dieu Ara nomme des élus pour ses quêtes, c'est ainsi que Mathieu Sommet se retrouve accompagné d'Antoine Daniel, Alexis Breut, Kriss et Nyo pour accomplir leur mission.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop si je serais régulière mais je vais tenter ! :D_

_Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun, Kriss et Nyo ne m'appartiennent pas. Je sais les 4 ne sont pas encore là mais dans le prochain chapitre, ils seront présents ! _

_Voilà voilà, à bientôt !_

En 2025, la Terre avait complètement changée depuis longtemps. Elle fut ravagée par les guerres qui la mutilaient, et une grande partie de l'humanité avait été décimée. Cependant, les survivants, se promettant de ne jamais revivre telle catastrophe, reconstruirent avec ce qu'ils purent. Tous rassemblèrent leur force et leur espoir afin de revivre en paix. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être encore dirigés par des politiciens véreux, ils décidèrent que personne ne serait le chef. Une bonne intention à la base mais malheureusement, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. A contre cœur, ils décidèrent de procéder à un vote.

Les « chefs » choisis, il fallait déterminer les terres de chacun. Le plus matures des chefs, Christopher, eût la plus grande partie, le Nord. Pour vous, cela aurait été de l'Espagne au début de la Russie. Le deuxième, Jonathan, eut le Sud. L'Afrique. La dernière, Esmée, reçue enfin, du début de la Russie jusqu'au Japon. Ils n'avaient plus accès aux autres pays au-delà des mers, vu que les bateaux suffisamment grands et puissants pour traverser les océans avaient coulés. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les Chefs devinrent des Rois. Chacun avait renommé ses terres. Christopher renomma le Nord en Evalone, Jonathan remplaça le Sud par Calide et enfin Esmée choisit Tadafe. Certains refusaient de faire parti d'un de ses royaumes, et tentèrent leur chance ailleurs. La joie de vivre revint, les habitants redevenaient heureux, le souvenir de la guerre commençant à s'estomper.

Malheureusement, Christopher fut empoisonner par on ne sait qui. Jonathan voulut contrôler Evalone mais Esmée protestait, disant que c'était lui qui avait tué Christopher pour parvenir à ses fins. Une nouvelle guerre pointait le bout de son nez, pour le plus grand désespoir des villageois, se rappelant la promesse, désormais bafouée, de ne jamais plus faire de guerre. Les armées allaient partir se battre quand des hommes arrivèrent, promettant la paix. Les guerriers ne réfléchissèrent pas plus que ça, leur unique souhait était de ne pas se battre. Ces hommes, appelés Storm, furent élus à l'unanimité pour le trône d'Evalone. Ils russisèrent à remonter Evalone, devenant le plus puissant des royaumes en peu de temps. Puis ça a commencé à se dégrader. Ils obligèrent, petit à petit, à croire a leur dieu, Ara. Rien de bien méchant au début. Prier, avoir une petite statuette le représentant… Jusqu'au jour où ils décrétèrent que 5 garçons de 18 ans allaient devoir accomplir une quête d'Ara et que s'ils échouaient, ils seraient sacrifiés. Evidemment, tout le monde protesta, mais c'était trop tard.

Les Storm avaient beaucoup trop de puissance, ils possédaient des dragons et toutes sortes de choses qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. Les émeutes continuèrent, fâchant grandement les Storm. Et il ne fallait surtout pas énerver les Storm. Tous ceux qui participaient aux émeutes furent tués. Ce eut l'effet de refroidir la population, qui avait peur. Le premier « choix » fut le mois d'après. Ara demanda de lui rapporter de la tête du Drid, un gigantesque oiseau terrassant toute forme de vie au larges des côtes de Calide. Lors du combat avec le bête, 3 perdirent la vie, les 2 survivants rentrèrent à Evalone, tentant d'expliquer que jamais ils n'auraient réussi à gagner contre cette bête. Peu importe l'excuse, ils avaient échoués. Ils furent sacrifiés le lendemain matin. Et chaque année, 5 garçons étaient choisis.

2031

Mathieu Sommet, fils de fermier, vivait bien. Sa famille n'était pas riche mais ils parvenaient à vivre convenablement. Il était en train d'aider son père quand une garde royale arriva.

« -Nous cherchons Mathieu Sommet, l'auriez vous vu ?

-C'est moi. Dit-il en s'approchant un peu.

-Enchanté. Vous avez été choisi par notre grand Dieu Ara pour accomplir une quête. Nous devons vous accompagner à la Capitale, pour que vous puissiez accomplir votre destin. Allez préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans 10 minutes. »

Mathieu hocha la tête et courra dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas peur d'Ara. Il préférait mourir dans un combat que pour cette ordure. Il prit quelques vêtements et une photo de ses parents et lui. Ca ne servait à rien d'en prendre plus. Il entendit sa mère supplier de ne pas lui prendre son fils unique, leur hurlant de prendre sa maison, ses affaires, tout mais pas son fils. Sauf que la garde royale n'en avait que faire. Ils devaient emmener le nominé point barre. Refoulant les quelques sanglots qui lui montait dans la gorge, Mathieu descendit.

« -Vous êtes prêt à partir Mr Sommet ?

-Oui. »

Il embrassa son père et sa mère, qui refusait de le lâcher.

« -Maman, je dois partir…

-Mon bébé… Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'enlever à moi !

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Laisse-moi partir avant qu'ils ne te fassent du mal.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

-Moi j'ai peur pour toi. Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime chéri… »

Il regarda sa mère, pour la dernière fois peut-être. Des cheveux roux, de grands yeux verts couverts de larmes translucides. Même triste, sa mère paraissait magnifique. Il serra la main de son père et constata a quel point il se ressemblait. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais là c'était flagrant. Même yeux, même cheveux, même lueur espiègle dans les yeux… Seule la taille les différenciaient. 1m85 contre 1m60. Alors qu'il allait lâcher sa main, son père le prit dans ses bras. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses 8 ans.

« -Reviens nous en vie fils.

-Promis papa… »

Ils se lâchèrent et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Dans l'allée principale, tous les habitants le regardait avec cet air désolé. Mais il y avait du soulagement, ça se lisait dans leur yeux. Ils étaient soulagés, ce n'était pas leur fils qui avait été choisi. Mathieu restait calme et posé. Il ne devait pas craquer, sinon toutes chances de s'en sortir étaient anéanties. Il sortit de la ville, laissant derrière lui tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.


	2. En route pour Cara !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! En premier lieu, désolée pour le retard. Le lycée m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps ! Donc désolée, vraiment. J'espère que j'arriverais mieux à gérer mon temps la prochaine fois. _

_Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, LinkstheSun et Kriss ne m'appartiennent pas. Ainsi que le mot Storm, qui vient d'un de mes livres préférés. _

_En attendant, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! A bientôt !_

Mathieu et la Garde royale s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. La capitale d'Evalone était Cara, en plein centre du royaume. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une demi-journée, mais la chaleur de l'été fatiguait les marcheurs. Mathieu, lui, avait l'habitude, passant le plus clair de son temps dehors. Ils installèrent deux tentes et commencèrent à faire un feu. Mathieu s'éloigna un peu du campement en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois à Cara ? Quelle serait la quête impossible à accomplir ? Et surtout, la principale question, survivrai-t-il ? Cette question n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse. Il ne voulait pas partir perdant, cependant, il refusait d'y croire vraiment. En tout cas, il se battra c'était clair et net.

L'air frais de la nuit soufflait sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se rappela de sa petite vie. Des souvenirs de ses parents et lui quand il était enfant, des soirées passées à regarder les étoiles avec son ami Adrien… Finalement, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose… Sa vie se résumait à travailler, manger dormir. Quelle vie trépidante dit donc. Sortant de sa rêverie, il entendit les voix des hommes qui parlaient bruyamment. C'est avec regret qu'il revint au campement, déçu de n'avoir résolu aucune de ses questions. Il mangeait tranquillement quand un homme s'adressa à lui.

« -T'as vraiment 18 ans ?

-Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu parais jeune. Enfin, tu es jeune mais on te donne 15 ans. Sûrement à cause de ta taille…

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de l'énerver. D'accord, il n'était pas grand. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin à cause de ça…

-Et alors ? Je fais 1m60 oui. Et je t'emmerde.

- Calme-toi gamin. C'est pas de ma faute si t'es petit, c'est juste une constatation. Et puis, ce n'était pas un reproche.

-Désolé, je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment.

-Compréhensible. J'espère pour toi que tu t'en sortiras. »

Suite à ça, Mathieu resta silencieux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il décida d'aller dormir, pour oublier pendant quelques heures ses tourments.

La nuit passa vite, malheureusement. Ils partirent très tôt pour arriver en début d'après-midi dans la capitale. La route possédait désormais des pavés, prouvant qu'ils continuaient dans la bonne direction. Après plusieurs heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. Pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, il voyait Cara. Une grande citadelle trônait le centre de la ville, montrant sa puissance. D'un blanc pur, ornée de fresques dorées. Juste un petit morceau de cette fresque pourrait enrichir à vie un homme. Tout cet endroit puait la richesse et l'hypocrisie. Les femmes bougeaient énormément pour que tout le monde remarque leurs bijoux, les hommes se réunissaient pour parler politique et blâmer les plus pauvres.

Cette vision donna à Mathieu l'envie de vomir. Qui étaient-ils pour dire des choses pareilles ? C'étaient grâce à des gens comme lui si ils avaient de fantastiques maisons, de merveilleux bijoux et à manger. Car eux, qui critiquaient ne savaient rien faire, si ce n'est cracher sur les autres. A peine venait-il d'arriver qu'il détestait déjà cet endroit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir, de retrouver sa famille, sa maison et son village. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il allait entrer dans la cité. Le chef de la garde le remarqua et le ramena à la réalité. De l'intérieur, la cité paraissait encore plus belle que de l'extérieur. Quelques lierres vert sapin venait relever le blanc éclatant des murs. Des colonnes toutes alignées tels les temples grecs. Oui, cet endroit resplendissait.

Au bout du long couloir principal se trouvait 3 trônes, dont un plus surélevé que les deux autres. Les Storm étaient assis dessus assurément. Et devant ces trônes se trouvaient 4 jeunes hommes, aussi perdus que lui. « Serai-ce donc mes compagnons ? » pensa-t-il. Arrivé près de 4 garçons, la garde se stoppa et les laissèrent. Tous se regardaient mais personne n'osaient parler. Le silence fut brisé par un vieil homme qui vint s'asseoir sur le trône de droite.

« - Bienvenue dans le temple d'Ara, chers élus. Vous savez sans doute que d'ici quelques heures, une quête vous saura confier par notre Dieu. N'est-ce pas ?

-Viens en au fait, j'ai pas que ça a foutre !

Cette réplique sanglante, qui fit sourire Mathieu, avait été lancée par le garçon à ses cotés. Des lunettes sur des yeux marrons, une coupe oh combien extraordinaire, et minimum 20 centimètres de plus. Il souriait avec provocation. Ils allaient bien s'entendre c'était sur ! Il décida de le suivre avec une autre réplique.

-Ouais il a pas tort. On s'en fout un peu du blabla habituel.

-Et bien, que de rapidité jeunes gens ! De mon temps on savait attendre... Bon. Vous avez beaucoup de chances de mourir. Revenez demain à l'aube, votre quête vous sera donnée. »

Et il les laissa. Le jeune homme à lunettes s'approcha de Mathieu et lui dit :

« -Toi je sens que je vais bien t'aimer ! T'as vu sa gueule ? Hilarant ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Mathieu. Et toi ?

-Antoine. Enchanté ! Tu connais les autres ? Je te les présentes si tu veux !

-Avec plaisir !

Antoine désigna le garçon brun avec des yeux verts juste en face.

-Alors lui, c'est Nyo ! Il vient des alentours d'Evalone comme moi.

Lui c'est Alexis ! Il vient des Iles de Dorme ! Il montra un garçon assez grand, avec des cheveux brun courts et des yeux bleus. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

Et enfiiiiin… Voici Kriss ! Il est assez timide mais il est gentil. A le voir comme ça, il paraissait plus vieux. Surement à cause de sa barbe.

-Et bien merci de m'avoir présenté tout le monde.

-De rien ! Bon moi je veux voir ma chambre ! »

Et sur ce, ils partirent tous dans leurs quartiers respectifs. C'était à l'image de cet endroit, magnifique. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Cette chambre faisait la taille de sa maison ! Les chambres cohabitaient et la cuisine était commune. Il décida de faire à manger pour tous. Il allait passer ses prochaines semaines avec eux, autant faire bonne impression dès le premier jour ! Sauf que dans le frigo, il y avait pleins des aliments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ne sachant comment cuisiner ces choses, il décida de faire des croque-monsieur. Simple et rapide, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Il en fit donc 8, au cas où, et invita tout le monde à manger.

« -C'est parfait, on a trouvé quelqu'un pour faire la bouffe ! Tu pourras faire la vaisselle et le ménage s'il te plait ? Oh et repasser mes vêtements ! dit Nyo avec amusement.

-Et bien sache que tu peux aller te brosser cher ami ! »

Et tous partirent dans un fou rire. Malgré le danger imminent, ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. A près tout, c'était leur dernière soirée de liberté…


End file.
